The time of my life
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Bloody hell Hermione, I been through hell! I hate him! Harry then Grabbed her, pressed her hard against the wall and kissed her I think, I might be in love with you. No... I know I am Harry said softly. Please review SG


"Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you..."- (I've had) The time of my life

The time of my life

SuperGirl

A/N: DANCE DANCE DANCE! please review-

Part one

His breath was held up high in his throat. His heart beating like a drum, then it stopped. "Harry!" was the last thing he heard as darkness fell over his eyelids. He felt he was falling down then nothing. He woke up with a throbbing head ache. His limbs were numb and cold and he felt wet. Water fell on his still form laying on the ground.

"He's okay." came a man's voice.

"Harry!" a soft female one came. He felt weight on his chest.

"He is going to be okay." came the man's voice again.

"Harry, can you hear me?" the female voice yelled.

"Bloody hell woman, he is not death."

The next thing Harry could hear was a slap sound and a thud fallowing. "Your such a jerk! He almost died!" he could hear sobs in-between the words and the female voice cracking. There was silent for a while, Harry's head still hurt he tried to sit up, but nothing, still not able to see. He felt himself chock some.

"Harry?" he heard and felt two small hands on his face.

"Where's my glasses?" he asked softly.

"Mate, there already on your face." he heard the male voice.

He felt the two small hands under his eyes whipping tears from his face. then the same two hands wrapping around his body sobbing. Harry used what strength he had to raise his left arm and put in on the crying girl on him.

Two Months Latter...

"Better?" a doctor asked with a light chinning in Harry's left eye. Harry didn't blink any. "can you see in that eye?" the man asked.

"No." Harry replied. The man shifted a bit and turned to Hermione Granger who sat across from Harry. "I am sorry, looks like we could only save the right eye, we could try

another surgery."

"No." yelled Harry.

"No?" questioned Hermione.

"We couldn't get anyone to heal it back home, we can't get any sergery to work, just

seeing you again with this one eye is enough." Hermione nodded defeated. "They did there best, I am lucky to be alive." The doctor looked at Hermione to convince Harry to try again. "Thank you for what you did do." she said standing up shaking the Doctor's hand.

Life after He-who-Must-not-be-named

Harry was glad to be alive, Hermione stay with him. Ron got the life he always wanted.

Harry retired from the hero business and Hermione took care of him while Ron was at

work. Hermione gave up job opportunities after another after the fall of the dark lord. Harry was actually glad she was spending time with him. Hermione got letters from Viktor after the final battle and the flowers. Harry didn't like them. Hermione thought they were flattering. Harry mostly after the battle stayed home or with Hermione never alone in public. He did however enjoy the newspaper articles claiming they were still a couple even though they never dated. Hermione didn't react like she did in the past before.

Harry had the twisted ideal to write to Viktor telling him things like him and Hermione were and item they were true, he just didn't like the thought of Hermione leaving him. Sure he could take care of himself, she was the one who got the surgery for him that saved one eye, took care of him before the surgery, fed him did his laundry took him for walks held his hand. He couldn't lose that. He didn't want Krum coming around his house around Hermione.

"What's that?" Harry asked Hermione.

"A present." she replied opening it up. Harry moved to the side of her to get a good look at it. "A necklace." she said holding it up. Harry frowned and Hermione looked at him strangely. "What?" she asked bitterly.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Well... Viktor is coming over for dinner tomorrow night." she said looking at Harry.

"Oh." said Harry softly.

"He wants to see us." she said looking at Harry face forward.

"Us?" he asked.

"You and I." she replied. Harry looked uneasy. "What?" she asked Harry.

"It's Krum." he replied.

"Harry, he is my friend." she said looking at Harry.

"Why is he all of a sudden popping up from no where." Hermione roller he eyes hearing this.

"Are you jealous?" she asked crossing her arms.

"What, me?" he blurted out almost laughing.

"yeah you Mister great Harry Potter savior of the world, you are!"

Harry was angry, here his best friend was making him feel ridicules. He turned to go up

stairs. He didn't want to think about him, her and deal with this after everything.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs." he said not turning.

"Why?" she asked still anger in the voice.

"Because, Just because Hermione!" He turned red in the face. "Bloody hell Hermione, I

been through hell I don't want to see him with you laughing, he is not good for you. I

hate him! I hate him I hate Him! I hate him every little thing about him. I hate he has

this pull on you after all these years. You don't hear from him for years and he pops

up. I hate him i just want to err GAD Hermione I don't want him here!" Harry was breaking a sweat Hermione stood there staring at Harry like he was a three eyed purple people eater from outer space. Harry stood there just looking at the girl who grew up with him always been there. He walked forward and grabbed her and pulled her to him swiftly. Hermione froze like a deer in headlights as Harry Kissed her. She didn't move still in his embrace looking up at him not saying a word. The two stood there not moving. Hermione finally broke eye contact and blinked. Harry stood there still not blinking. A million thoughts were running through Hermione's head.

"Hey I'm home!" yelled Ron walking in the house looking at the two oddly. "Eh, hi." he

said looking at the two. "back from the Ministry. saved the world from old ladies... are

you two dancing...eh... I'm going to go to the kitchen." Harry still didn't move he was

breathing in heavily. He did the next thing that came to mind and kissed her again a

bit harder this time and pulled her to the wall. Hermione gasped coming to reality.

There was Harry pinning her against the wall next to the stairs, he had kissed her a

second time and her mind was blank. Ron happened to walk in the living room with a sandwich looking at the two oddly. "Uh... I'm going to go upstairs." he said oddly "excuses me." he said walking past Harry to get up the stairs and turned. "I think you two need to spend more time out side of the house." and then turned to go back up. Hermione gulped watching Ron retreat. She turned back to Harry who was losing a grip on her and slowly released her. Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. She was confused and scared, her heart was racing.

"I think, I might be in love with you. No... I know I am" Harry said softly. Hermione

looked at Harry nodded and turned and ran up the stairs leaving a confused and bitter

and angry Harry behind. 'What did I do?' he thought. He touched his lips that had a

hint of someone else lip balm. Harry slowly sat down at the base of the steps trying to

figure out what he did. Angry he hit the wall causing a small ding in the old houses

wall.


End file.
